Douglas Benson
Douglas 'Dougie' Benson is the main antagonist of the TaleSpin episode "Louie's Last Stand". He is an anthromorphic tabby cat businessman who works in Khan Industries. He has a tendency to be clumsy and being prone to short temper, which are the source of laughter by those around him, something which he can't stand as he yells out at everyone to stop laughing. He was voiced by . History Dougie first appeared during a meeting in Khan Industries HQ, where his boss Shere Khan is discussing today's events about his fellow businessmen making their investments to expand their business. When being called in, Dougie announces his plan to mass-produce glow-in-the-dark sunglasses, to which everyone finds to be hilariously ridiculous, much to his dismay. After being told by Khan to rethink over his bad investments, Dougie goes into a depression, but a fellow businessman named Walters suggests that he go over somewhere to raise his spirits up. Walters then takes Dougie to a popular pilots' nightclub called Louie's Place (run by the comedic Louie), located in an unnamed island where is famous among pilots, travelers, and partygoers from Cape Suzette and nearby regions for its delicious fruit drinks, and uproarious parties. Seeing how extremely successful the club turns out to be, this inspired Dougie to make an investment on the club for Khan Industries. Dougie initially offers to pay Louie a sum of $20,000 to buy the island, but Louie refuses to sell it, saying that it's not for sale. This leaves Dougie extremely upset, even with all the laughter from the other customers (including Baloo, the protagonist of the series). However, Dougie is astounded to find out that Louie's property lease will end tomorrow midnight if Louie doesn't continue operating his business, since it renews itself as long as Louie remains on the island property. Taking the opportunity to exploit this, Dougie formulates a plan to use Khan's pilots to have Louie evicted off the island for himself. To start off, he quietly sneaks into Khan's office, where he writes up a contract that allows any Khan Industries employee to follow Dougie's orders. He then forged Khan's signature onto his contract to ensure the cooperation from the employees. The next day, he heads back to Louie's Place, where he announces that he has called in several of Khan's pilots to help him take over the island. At first, the customers laugh at this, but when Dougie presents out his contract, they flee in terror. This left Louie very upset that Khan would take in the nerve to take over his island to expand his business. Baloo and Kit then pitch together to help Louie ward the arriving pilots by midnight. As soon as Khan's pilots arrive, Dougie informs them about his scheme and orders them to capture the three heroes off the island, but most of them end up being comically injured by several defense mechanisms implanted by the heroes. It wasn't until the three decide to flee away to an uncharted part of the island, that Dougie announces his next move: he rigged up Louie's bar with dynamite so that he can blow it up unless the trio agree to leave the island. Unable to risk the business, Louie, Baloo, and Kit agree to leave the island, but once they are about to, Dougie reneges on the deal, as he still plans to blow up the bar out of spite against Louie, much to the trio's shock. Just as Dougie is about to set off the explosion, Khan unexpectedly arrives to the rescue by cutting off one of the wires, having caught wind of Dougie's scheme and seeing his injured pilots. Khan coldly admits that he caught wind of Dougie's forgery of his name on the contract, berating him for his misuse of the pilots and his decision to renege on his deal with Louie. Realizing now that he has been exposed of his actions, Dougie is ultimately sacked of his job, much to his disbelief. Khan then proceeds to make amends with the trio, apologizing for the trouble that Dougie has caused to them. However, Dougie, having lost his temper over the loss of his job and the humiliation he endured, fixes up the wire as he plans to blow the club with Khan and the trio inside in revenge for foiling his plan. However, knowing that he would do so, Kit secretly moved the dynamite up to Dougie's poorly-built headquarters, sending Dougie to soar over to an small island, where an albatross laughs at Dougie's misfortune, much to his dismay. It is unknown what happened to him afterwards. Navigation Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Deal Makers Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Businessmen Category:Forgers Category:Egotist Category:Power Hungry Category:Criminals Category:Abusers Category:Wrathful Category:Vandals Category:Male Category:Control Freaks Category:Tragic Category:Scapegoat Category:Insecure Category:Extremists Category:Traitor Category:Vengeful Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Incompetent Category:Dimwits Category:Mongers Category:Comedy Villains Category:Outcast Category:Opportunists Category:Arrogant Category:Liars Category:Sadists Category:Anti-Villain Category:Animals Category:Cheater Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Predator Category:The Jungle Book Villains